my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akihiko Hagiwara
Akihiko Hagiwara (あきらはぎわら, Hagiwara Akihiko) is a character within the My Hero Academia universe. He is born with the quirk, "Shine", which allows him to manipulate light in its purest form, from blinding enemies to producing photon beams, and in some extreme cases, moving as fast as the speed of light. Akihiko is a member of U.A.'s Class 2-B and is known to be the "Overdramatic Drama King", one who usually gets what he wants. He has chosen the hero title,' Bright Hero: Shimmer', even though he has no intention of becoming a hero. Appearance Akihiko is known to always be styled in something name brand. He never dresses down, choosing to make a statement wherever he goes, despite the occasion. Usually preferring to cover himself up in something bigger than himself, Akihiko can be seen wearing various large hoodies, sweaters, and jackets that fit overly comfortably around his body. Sporting blonde hair that complements his black eyes, Akihiko is nothing short of a pretty-boy. His skin is flawless and fair, though his arms and parts of his abdominal area are decorated with various tattoos. He is quite tall and somewhat lanky, standing just below 6'2" and weighing around 156 pounds. When strolling about, he's usually seen in a name-brand shirt, a pair of joggers, a heavy overcoat and a pair of runners. However, when in school, he dons the official U.A. blazer and shirt, opting to switch up the bottom half of his uniform for whatever clothing he chooses. Personality To sum up Akihiko in one word, "Arrogant" is usually what comes to mind. Having been gifted with a beautiful quirk and a blessed career as a child actor, Akihiko already knew he was better than everyone before he'd even reached junior high, having already acted in various movies and T.V. Shows across Japan. He doesn't think much of anyone outside of his family. No one had peaked his interest and those who did usually reaffirmed their existence as failures in his eyes, soon or later. Akihiko is a prideful and haughty creature, always looking down at others and taking curt, deep-cutting jabs at those who dare waste his time. He makes a habit out of being cynical and pessimistic of others he doesn't see as equals. Having done this most of his life, pessimism has been ground into Akihiko's bones. His eyes maintain a skeptical glare and his mouth find relief in a conceited smile almost as if it was natural, to begin with. It takes a lot to catch Akihiko's attention, more so to keep it. However, when this does happen, rare as it is, Akihiko becomes obsessed. What will they do next? How will they deal with this? What type of person are they? Who can they become? How can I meddle? These questions and plenty more float around in Akihiko's enthralled mind and sometimes it becomes unhealthy, almost to the point of stalker-esque fascination. Finding someone who can match his wavelength, someone who he can never take his eyes off of, someone who wows him at every turn and keeps him on his toes, someone who will forever engage him, that's Akihiko's dream, along with a few others. Surprisingly, being a hero isn't one of them. History Synopsis Our Hero Academia Quirk and Abilities Quirk Shine '(熈 ''Kagayakimasu): Akihiko's Quirk allows him to generate and manipulate light around him. Akihiko can form light out of thin air, using it as a light source in dark areas. He can also amp up the brightness of his Quirk, capable of blinding the enemy and shoot lasers from his hands. He is able to move immensely faster than an ordinary person, able to travel short distances in almost instantaneous bursts. In heavily extreme cases, Akihiko can even move at the speed of light, which travels at 299,792,458 meters per second. However, doing this causes his body to break apart, atom by atom, and if he's not careful, Akihiko could simply cease to exist altogether. Even attempting lightspeed would render him into nothing. Shine is a powerful and risky quirk, he can travel extremely fast, do immense damage in concentrated bursts, and keep the enemy forever on their toes, however, he also runs the risk of dying as consequence to overuse. *'''Lumi-Shot (KANJI, ROMAJI) - An aimed concentration of light particles, shot in the form of a beam. If used off of a reflective surface, the attack can be redirected. This is Akihiko's most used special move. *'Helio Rush' (KANJI, ROMAJI) - Concentrating the light particles around his and/or someone else's bodies, Akihiko can transport them extremely quickly to a predetermined destination. The distance usually varies, and with those variations, the limits greaten, especially with more than one person in tow. If moving short distances and only by himself Akihiko can do this around 10 times. If with more than one person, Aki has a 5-burst window. Over long distances, Akihiko has around 4 times he can do this, and 2 times with more than one person. Natural Abilities Keen Intellect ''' '''Immense Speed Other Abilities Stats Equipment and Weapons Relationships Gallery Akihi.jpg Akoladee.jpg 951bcb67c8c8218ea0aa186ee87ac950.jpg Akihiko Hagiwara.jpg Akkkk.jpg Akihikoo.jpg Akiii.jpg Trivia *Akihiko entered U.A. High due to his fascination with Jun doing the same in America for his movie. "What'll it be like? I'm tickled to find out!" He said, passing both the written and physical portions of the exam. *Akihiko's personality is reminiscent of Tsukiyama from Tokyo Ghoul, especially the unhealthy obsession over Jun. *Akihiko is obsessed with food, pressed to try any and every form of delectable consumables under the sun *Akihiko also models with his sister, Ai, in his downtime. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Dennys